


Gathering the Troops

by LoveChilde



Series: Girls' Night Out [2]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Jessica Jones (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Collection: Purimgifts Day 2, Community: purimgifts, Gen, House Party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-21
Updated: 2016-03-21
Packaged: 2018-05-28 06:40:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6318631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveChilde/pseuds/LoveChilde
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Natasha gathers her troops for ladies' night, in four and a half drabbles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gathering the Troops

**Author's Note:**

  * For [APgeeksout](https://archiveofourown.org/users/APgeeksout/gifts).



> Again, apologies if I scramble continuity on Agents of SHIELD...
> 
> Art by the wonderful [Hagar](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Hagar)

“Busy.” There was gunfire in the background, and something that might’ve been a roar, either from a large machine or a very large animal. “Sorry.”

“No, but I’m talking about tonight, Melinda-”

“Still gonna be busy- I really am sorry, Nat, it sounds like it’ll be fun, but we’re kinda pinned down here. You wanna come and help us? Maybe- just maybe, we’ll be free by tonight.”

Nat considered this. Did she want to fight large machines and/or very large animals? Not particularly. But she wanted to drink alone tonight even less. 

“Give me your coordinates, I’ll swing by.”

***  
An hour and a half later Nat was a little worse for wear, but Daisy, Melinda, Bobbi and Simmons were out of the tight spot the team had been caught in (yes, fine, so were the guys),. That was four, five with Maria and six with herself. Still not enough. Time to gather more troops.

“Pepper? You in the country?”

“If the ‘country’ is Singapore, then yes.” Pepper sounded sleepy, and Nat winced. “Emergency?”

“Girls’ night out.”

“Tonight?”

“EST, yeah.”

“I’ll be there. Tony wanted to test a new supersonic jet design anyway.”

Inventors were so handy to have around.

***

Pepper, the SHIELD crew, who else…

“Darcy? I can’t reach Jane.” 

“Whossit? Natasha? What’s wrong?”

“Why does everybody think there’s something wrong when I call?”

“Because it’s been statistically proven. Empirical research and everything.”

Nat rolled her eyes. “Fine. There’s nothing wrong, I’m organizing a women-only club night. Private club, booze and chocolate.”

“I’m in. Jane’s- visiting with Thor’s buddies up- north.” Darcy paused just enough to indicate that she didn’t mean that Jane was in Canada.

“Any way to contact her and get her to come back for an evening?”

“Sure, I guess.”

“Great. Tell her to bring Sif.” 

***

“No.” The door slammed in her face. 

“I didn’t even say-”

“The answer’s still no. It’ll always _be_ ‘no’, to you and yours.” 

Natasha pounded on the door again. “Ms. Jones, I’m not here to drag you off to be a hero. I just want you to join a girl’s night out.”

“You’ll excuse me for calling bullshit, right?’ The voice behind the door was thick with sarcasm. 

Nat sighed, “Will you come hang out with us? There’ll be alcohol.” 

For a moment there was silence, and then the door cracked open. “You should’ve started with that. When?”

***

“Gamora?”

“Black Widow? How the hell-?”

“I have my ways.” Amazing just how far Tony’s satellite to satellite communication could get. “I’m throwing a-”

“Girls’ night out, yeah, I heard. We’re en route to Earth, I’ll be there.”

“Excellent. I’ll send you the coordinates.”

Natasha disconnected and grinned. Party time!


End file.
